jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel Goldman
Background 1994 - 2013 Rachel was born in Chicago, IL & adopted by Susan Goldman, famous photojournalist of the Chicago Tribune & David Kurosawa, a successful businessman. She grew up very world rounded. She grew up street smart living in Chicago, celebrated all Jewish holidays because of her mom, regularly visited Japan because of her father & for some reason, her mother was fluent in Russian which is something she made Rachel learn. With her parents' jobs, it was normal for Rachel to constantly be on a plane going to a new place. During her freshman year at Northwestern University, Rachel was recruited by Project: Genesis. She thought that it was some sort of "enrichment program" & that it would look good on her resume. In fact, its purpose was to recruit the children of those who had been exposed to Gen-Factor. After her powers began to manifest, Rachel became a member of DV8, a team formed by Ivana Baiul. 2013 - 2014 Unlike their counterpart, DV8's only goal was to please themselves & indulge in the riches that came their way. The benefits & uncaring way of life mostly allowed them to never realize they were just expendable pawns to Ivana. Many of the members couldn't even stand each other but they stuck together for the sake of survival. Not long after their formation, they encountered their first battle with Gen 13. In the aftermath, neither team was victorious but Gen 13 suffered a loss as one of their members was gravely injured by Threshold. Because of his actions, Rachel was placed as interim leader due to her level-headed & intelligent personality. However, the fact that she actually cared about the lives of her teammates put her at odds with Threshold. Rachel actually didn't want the leadership role & after another death happened during one of their missions, she became deeply depressed. She travelled to a bridge to attempt suicide. As she leaped off the bridge, her powers kick in & transformed her body to become ultra-dense. She survives the impact but sinks to the bottom of the river. Because of her powers, she doesn't require the need to breath so she uses this time to ponder her decisions before deciding to live. 2014 - Present Eventually DV8 disbanded & Rachel stuck with members, Frostbite & Copycat. They eventually come with her to her family home where she confronts her parents about her genealogy. Susan confessed that she was in fact her birth mother but that her & Rachels' grandmother made up the story she was adopted to avoid scandal. Rachel had been conceived during a one night stand, therefore her biological father didn't know of her existence. Shortly after, her mom began relationship with David as they met when Susan covered one of his events. Deeply hurt by the revelation, Rachel believes herself to be a shame to her family but Susan is able to convince her other wise. After Susan tells her more about her father, she leaves her with a momento he gave her. It's a lighter with the name Deathblow on it. Following this revelation, Rachel leaves with her teammates & they begin traveling the country together. They are eventually joined by their other former teammate, Freestyle, who also left DV8. Their attempt to live a normal life as four teens only lasted for some months before they eventually cross paths with Gen 13 again. After declaring themselves not to be their enemy & after some vetting, the five of them join their team. Their DEO handler, John Lynch, eventually comes across Rachel's lighter & confronts her about it. After she states that it belonged to her father. He immediately recognizes who it belongs to & decides to bring her father to the safehouse so that they can finally meet. After meeting her father, the two become somewhat inseparable with Rachel even moving onto his team's base, Skywatch for a short period of time. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships * [[Leon Carver|'Leon Carver']]:''' Initially, the two of them did not get along with Leon constantly annoying Rachel with his competitive nature. Though they were still not close, Leon decided to quit the team with Rachel along with Gem. The three of the them became close as they depended on each other to survive. Their relationship became one of love-hate during this time & continued this way after they joined Gen 13 until Leon asked Rachel on a date. Powers & Abilities * '''Density Manipulation: Sublime can make parts or all of her body completely intangible, light as air or as hard as diamond. ** Intangibility ** Self-Sustenance ** Superhuman Durability * Leadership * Martial Arts ** Jeet Kune Do ** Stick Fighting * Multilingualism: Rachel is fluent in English,' '''Japanese & Russian. Weaknesses ''Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 4 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * The nickname "Roach" was given to her by her teammate Freestyle. * If she increases her density she can become solid enough to not need normal living functions like breathing or eating. * She has a 28 tattoo on one arm to commemorate her birthday & three lines on the other. * Rachel loooooooves blue lipstick & usually has Japanese hairpins in to keep her hair back. * She is an expert in the art of Jeet Kun Do & a master of the three sectional staff. * Sublime has a power ranking of 97, classifying her as Threat Level 2. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gen-Actives Category:Metahumans Category:Gen 13 Category:Department of Extranormal Operations Category:DV8 Category:Leadership Category:Multilingualism Category:Threat Level 2